


Another Morning

by Koopasaur



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Licking, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koopasaur/pseuds/Koopasaur
Summary: Sam and Max enjoy each other's company on a quiet, summer morning.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Another Morning

Peaks of orange-hued light danced through the worn, wooden-boards which were lazily attached to the window panes, slowly rolling over the horizon of the city that never sleeps. The beams of light quietly made their way across the musty apartment’s bedroom, the dim light softly illuminating everything around, revealing the peeling white paint which covered the walls.

As the light grew stronger by the minute, it eventually made its way up the amber-colored bed sheets where the Freelance Police snored gently, stirring awkwardly against each other in slumber as they relentlessly tussled for a larger share of blanket thrown over them. 

After a few minutes of scuffling, Max had won the battle, unconsciously wrapping the entire blanket around him like a sort of weird, plushy cocoon. This alone was able to stirr Sam from his slumber. He slowly sat up and gingerly rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a sort of searing pain travel down his spine. He pondered a moment before glancing down at the pillow beside him, scrunched up like one of those disfigured stuffed animals that Max loved to poke and prod about in his freetime.

“This damned thing, again.” the canine mumbled bitterly, grasping the drool-covered piece of fabric in his large paws. Without further hesitation, Sam quickly socked the cushion across the bedroom - landing with a soft plop on the wooden tiles below. The annoyance was gone - for now at least - and Sam silently turned his attention to the shining window on the opposite end of the bedroom.

He couldn’t help his admiration as he stared out over the orange-colored landscape that was laid out before him. The reflections of high-rises dotting the skyline twinkled - creating an almost star-like display of light in the midst of the sun’s continuous rise. Between the hues of orange and yellow that formed the backdrop of the early morning sky were the wisps of purplish clouds that hung over the various buildings in the city, casting their shadows in random splotches in a silent display.

Sam couldn’t reperss (even if he wanted to) when he thought of how much he adored the sight of a sunrise - it was one of his favorite things in the entire world. He wouldn’t say it out loud (in fear of Max’s scrupulous teasing) - but he almost liked the sight more than the DeSoto. There was something about it that brought an atmosphere of calmness and tranquility to him, something he hardly felt in his day-to-day life of vigilante crime fighting. It was nice to have the occasional reprieve from the craziness that occupied his mind. 

For a few moments, he basked in the early-morning summer air, the heat penetrating softly through the thin layers of paned glass onto the thick layer of copper fur which covered his skin. He let out a satisfied hum before he felt something tug on the side of his forearm.

The canine turned to his right to see Max. The lagomorph was awkwardly sitting up, still wrapped sleepily in that large, ash-colored blanket that he had claimed beforehand. He yawned sheepishly, bringing one of his large hands to his mouth. Not before long, he clumsily wriggled his way out of his makeshift cocoon and plopped himself on Sam’s lap - resting the back of his head against the upper part of the canine’s fluffy chest.

“Morning, bonehead,” Sam chuckled, placing one of his hands in between rabbity-thing's slightly drooping ears, stroking his white fur gently as the morning light illuminated them both, “You sleep well?”

“Just peachy, Sam.” The rabbit muttered, his voice thin and breathy. It was obvious to Sam that his little buddy was still half-asleep, since normally by this point in the morning, the lagomorph would already be bouncing off the walls or doing some sort of other reckless thing by now. He didn’t it mind the odd calmness, though - it wasn’t often that he found his friend in such a relaxed state. It was nice, to say the least.

As Sam continued stroking the fluff that adorned the top of Max’s head, he couldn’t help but notice a distinct low vibrating sound emanating from beneath him. Sam blinked his eyes for a moment before he realized that Max was purring - like almost like a cat. Sam wasn’t expecting Max to be this relaxed, that’s for sure, but the fact that Max was making such a sound in the first place was amusing to say the least. It was weird, for sure, but weird in an oddly adorable way.

Sam particularly didn’t really care about the reason why his friend was so nonchalant at the moment. All that mattered was the moment. It was actually nice to see the rabbit decompress for once in his life, with all of their non-stop charades bouncing them off the walls most of the time. These moments with his little buddy - although spread out far and in between - were the moments that Sam secretly lived for. It filled him with that warm, fuzzy feeling that he only experienced occassionly - like when him and Max finally cracked a big case, or when Sam had won one of those stupid bets that Max had egged him on in participating in.

A soft, warm smile materialized over the dog’s muzzle, and he slowly wrapped his large, copper-colored arms around the lagomorph, clinging his frame close as the sun continued to rise over the horizon. 

The sudden gesture caught the rabbit off-guard, and he cackled as his breath was squeezed out of him so suddenly. “Gah, easy there you big lug, you're going to turn me into one of those disgusting alien roaches!” Max exclaimed, now finally fully awake.

“Haha, sorry little pal, didn’t mean to be so rough.” Sam apologized, loosening his grip a little bit as the lagomorph turned his bulbous head around to face him, bringing his pink nose to the dog’s snout.

“Dah, it’s alright Sam. You can make it up to little old me by buying me some more Glazed McGuffins from the Shop and Shank!” Max replied, his signature sharp-toothed grin now visible on his face.

“But Max, we already have some in the cabinet.” the canine replied softly, his eyes still locked with Max’s, “Remember the case at the abandoned McGuffin factory - in where those mentally deranged hobos were making McGuffins out of endangered wildlife species? ”

“Oh, right!” Max exclaimed gleefully, pressing his forehead against Sam’s, “The looks on their faces when we dropped them off were priceless...”

“They sure were, little buddy.”

“Anyway, enough of this lovey-dovey reminiscing crap. You comin’ to eat with me?”

“Of course.” Sam interjected, before licking Max’s face affectionately, once again catching the rabbit off-guard, this time in a much more flustered fashion.

“Yuck, gross, Sam! Cut it out! You’re making me look like a mop!” Max groaned, his face crimson in a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment.

“Not in a lifetime, little buddy.” Sam laughed, continuing his affectionate assault before finally letting up. Max quickly flailed his head around like a lunatic to get some of the slobber out of his fur.

Before Max had a chance to respond, the canine shamus quickly lifted his friend gently into his arms. And so, with the sun finally hanging overhead, the two partners headed their way into the kitchen, beginning their quest to find where those delicious and artery clogging treats were hidden in the dusty cabinets.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was a little drabbly to say the least, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. It's always fun to write these two together. Thanks again for reading, and comments are appreciated.


End file.
